


with you (whenever i'm with you)

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Fluff, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy and Daniel reflect on their lives as they danced. Right when the clock strikes midnight. A new year.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	with you (whenever i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Hi. This year was crappy, to say the least, but I got into writing fanfics for these two because I've got the time. And I'm grateful for it. Anyways, just a disclaimer (sort of), I don't know much about adoption, and did like a little research, but I don't know if that's how you handle it. So, I'm so sorry if I'm wrong and if I offend anyone. I do hope you'll enjoy. The song is "With You" by Tyler Shaw.

It’s getting closer to midnight and the Johnson-Sousa house was filled with family and friends. They had devoured their dinner, which Sousa prepared, since the last time Daisy got near an oven, she nearly blew their apartment into smithereens. 

They had decided that the New Year’s Eve party should be held in their house since they just had a newborn, and flying over to Scotland with not just one, but three kids under the age of 5 would probably be a disaster. So, the Fitzsimmonses flew over instead. 

They had dinner, watched Frozen and Frozen 2, then the kids were off to bed. But of course, not before they get a bedtime story. Alya and her 6-year-old brother, Elliot squeezed in with the Johnson Sousa twins. 

Well, they’re not twins per say. Daisy just had Anne when they drove through an orphanage near the hospital. Knowing Daisy, Daniel asked whether she’d like to adopt, and she said yes. So, within a month, they had gone to the orphanage to file for an adoption. Daisy wanted to adopt an older child, but then she saw a tiny baby boy, and fell in love. Daniel did too. 

Right there and then, they decided that they would adopt him. And when they get a little older, they would adopt more kids, hopefully older kids. Daisy knew how it felt to be unwanted, to be passed from home to home, longing for a permanent, stable place. She wanted to give those kids that feeling of safety, and home, one that she hadn’t had until SHIELD. 

The adoption came through a year later, and that little boy, who had turned 1, was theirs. They welcomed him with open arms. His name, something that would make Daisy tear up because it felt like he was meant to be _her_ baby boy, was Phillip Calvin. Phillip Calvin Johnson-Sousa. 

So, there they were, with two 1-year-olds, a new house, and a new adventure. One that Daisy’s looking forward to. Phillip Calvin and Anne May were born a week apart. Anne was immediately taken with Phillip. She would whine and cry whenever her brother’s not in the same room. Their parents would melt at the sight of the two together. 

They grew up living in the one bedroom, telling everyone they meet that they’re twins even though they look nothing alike. Nobody had the guts to tell them otherwise, because crossing _Quake_ and _Daniel Sousa_ would probably mean that they’d get a good beating. 

When they’re in pre-school, their peers would be confused as to why those two kept saying they’re twins. They told them that if they don’t have the same birthday, they’re _not_ twins. That evening, Phillip asked Daisy and Daniel about why he doesn’t look like the rest of them. Why is his skin darker? Why are his eyes blue? Daisy and Daniel sat him and Anne down on the couch. They wanted to talk to him about it and this is their chance. 

“Phil. You are our son. We want you to know that even though you look different than us, you are a part of this family. Okay?” Daniel said gently. 

“And we love you.” Daisy added. 

“I love you too. But why do I look different?” Phil asked.

The two parents looked at each other, and Daniel let Daisy take the lead on this. “Because you were adopted. We don’t know if you remember it, but we brought you home when you were 1 year old. We’re not your biological parents, but we love you just as much as we love Anne. And we’ll keep loving you just as much as we love any and all our future kids.” 

“I’m adopted? What does that mean, mommy?” 

“Adopted means that you did not come from mommy or daddy. You have two mommies and daddies that love you very much. Us, and your birth parents.” 

“Who are my birth parents?” 

“Well, they are good people.” Daniel answered.

“Then why am I living with you and not them? Do they not want me?” He looked like he was about to cry. 

“No, no sweet boy. They want you. They love you. But they were young when they had you. They wanted you to have the best life possible. So, they gave you up so you could have a good life.” Daisy explained. 

“Do _you_ want me?” 

“Of course we do, bubba.” Daniel could feel his heart breaking.

“We want you. We always have. That’s why we adopted you. So, you could be a part of our family. It doesn’t matter where you came from. What matters is that now, you’re with us.” Daisy kissed his forehead. 

“So, that’s why I don’t look like you or Anne? Because I’m not your actual son? Or brother?” Phil was confused and hurt. If he’s not related to any of them, then why is he here? 

“You _are_ our actual son, Phil. You always will be. Even when you want to go and find your birth parents, we won’t stop you.” Daisy elaborated. “You’re _our_ son.” She said firmly.

“And you’re my brother, Phil. I love you.” Anne went and hugged Phil. Their parents followed suit. 

Wrapped up in what feels like home, Phil smiled. “So, even if I don’t look like you, I’m still your son?” 

“That’s right.” Daniel replied.

“Yep. And look at me and Uncle Mack, and Aunt Jemma, and Uncle Fitz. We don’t look alike. But they’re my siblings and they always will be.” Daisy chimed in. 

With that talk over, Daniel went to the kitchen and made them all hot chocolate which they enjoyed together, as a family. And that family grew when Daisy was pregnant with their second baby girl. The twins were excited to add a new sibling to the family. But Phil was hesitant. He was afraid that his parents and sister would love this baby more than him. Daisy reassured him that that’s not possible. 

“But you’re going to have another baby. Doesn’t that mean you’re going to spend more time with her than with me?” 

“Yes, but it doesn’t mean I will love you less.” Daisy responded. 

“Yeah, bubba. We’ll still be here for you. But a baby is a lot of work. She will cry and scream all through the day and night. So, mommy and daddy, but mostly mommy, would be tired all the time. Daddy will try to help more around the house, and I will need you and Anne to help me too. Will you do that for me? Will you come save us and be our superhero?” Daniel asked.

With a determined nod, Phil replied. “Uh-huh. I will daddy. But you promise you will still love me the same?” 

Daisy and Daniel smiled at each other before Daisy answered. “We will. You know why?” 

“Why, mommy?” Anne questioned.

“Because our hearts grew bigger with every person we love. So, say we love the two of you the same. And now, our hearts grew the exact same size as our love for one of you. So now our hearts are big enough to love all three of you equally. But it does mean that we will love this baby girl the same as we love each of you. Are the two you okay with that?” Daniel clarified.

“Hmm.” He tapped his index finger against his chin, thinking. “I guess that’s okay.” He shrugged. 

“Yeah. Sharing is caring.” Anne declared.

“Okay. Now come on, the both of you have school tomorrow.” Daisy said as she tucked Phil in while Daniel tucked Anne. “Sleep tight my loves.” 

“Sweet dreams.” 

“We love you.” They echoed. 

And when the time came for baby number 3 to enter the Johnson-Sousa family, the two toddlers were bouncing up and down, waiting for their new baby sister. Her name is Eleanor Marie Johnson-Sousa. When they told Yo-Yo that she’s named after her because she came a whole month early, she cried happy tears. Daniel wept along with her because he didn’t know that Daisy had chosen to use his mother’s name for their baby’s middle name. It was an emotional day. But one that’s filled with laughter and joy. 

So now that the kids, Alya, Elliot, Anne, Phil and little Ellie’s asleep, the adults poured champagne and sat out in the backyard. May was sitting on Coulson’s lap, on a lounger, Jemma, on Fitz’s, Yo-Yo on Mack’s, Kora and Flint on their own chairs as they waited for the fireworks. Meanwhile, Daisy and Daniel were inside pouring more drinks. 

“Hey. Come with me.” Daniel reached out a hand to Daisy.

“Okay.” She said tentatively, while she held onto his hand. “Where are we going?” She whispered. 

The drinks were long forgotten on the kitchen island. Daniel led her to their living room, in between the coffee table and the fireplace. The fire’s on. _When did he turn it on?_ It’s crackling, emitting warmth that she felt ever since he came into her life. And she knew that the warmth was all because of Daniel, not the fire. 

“Let me just—” He took out his phone from his back pocket, opened the Spotify app and scrolled through it until he found one specific song that he had been listening to, then he put his phone on top of the coffee table. “—there we go.” 

The song came on through the phone’s speaker and he placed his hands on her waist. She looped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. 

“A dance? You wanted a dance?” She teased. 

“I’m a simple man with simpler needs.” He joked right back. “I wanted to ring in the new year with a dance. To a song that I think describes us _pretty_ well.” 

“Oh really?” She’s intrigued. 

“Mmhmm. Listen to the lyrics, sweetheart.” 

_ I know it sounds crazy, but it could be fate.  _

The way they met and fell in love was literally impossible. Travelling through time? Fighting a space robot? Daisy started to believe in fate when she fell in love with this _square_. 

_ And tell me you can stay. _

The way her heart dropped when Daniel volunteered to stay behind in ’83 still plagued her mind on the bad days. Everybody leaves eventually. That’s what Daisy knew. She would suddenly go quiet in the middle of a conversation and he would know to either give her space or coax her out of her head by gentle touches and forehead kisses. He proved himself over and over though. He stayed. Even when he almost died in that one mission. He held on. For her. 

_ For you I would travel to outer space. _

Daniel would. And he did. He would do anything for her. Even when they had only known each other for days. 

_ Take a bullet to the heart just to keep you safe. _

He would. He did. She hated that he did. But he came back. To her. To be fair, she hadn’t seen the bullet coming. He didn’t either. He was just running towards her and hugged her when suddenly he was shot in the back. Right behind his heart. She would never forget the way his body tensed and stilled. The way his weight was all on her as they slowly fell down onto the cold, hard floor. But he survived. 

_ With you all the years just fade away. _

Literally. When they met it was 1955. Then, the next thing he knew, it was 1973. Then it was 1976, and then 1983. Then, they went through some weird quantum-thingamajig and it became 2019. Daisy thought that _maybe_ this song was written for them. Because _damn that’s accurate._ And now, they’re dancing in their living room, happy as can be, in the year 2029, nearly 2030. 

_ Like a dream in my arms, but I’m wide awake. _

Daniel still couldn’t believe that he’s in the future. Married to the love of his life. Yes, it felt like a dream sometimes, but also, he knew that _this_ , right here, dancing with Daisy, having his kids upstairs asleep, their family right out in the backyard, it’s real. And he had never belonged anywhere, any-when than where he is right now. 

_ Now you’re here as my wife. _

He knows he’s the luckiest guy in the world. The galaxy. The _universe_. Because he had somehow captured the heart of _Quake_ , even better, of _Daisy Johnson_. Somehow, she chose him. She chose to be with him. Why? He didn’t know. 

_ Three kids and a big house, can’t believe we’re here now _ .

They have three amazing kids, one that’s luckily sleeping through the song and hopefully the fireworks, and they have a house filled with family pictures, a house that’s a home. 

_ And now it’s not crazy, I told you it’s fate. _

Yeah, Daisy believes in fate now. How could she not? When the man she loves is from the 50s, and her adopted son’s name is somehow, miraculously, the name of both her fathers. 

_ With you, whenever I’m with you. _

“You’re right Dan. It’s like the song is _made_ for us.”

“When am I ever wrong?” He looked smug. 

“Oh, when you wanted to stay in the 80s. And when you wanted to stay in the 70s. And when you thought Anne was a boy. And when—” 

“Okay. Okay.” He laughed. “I’m wrong a lot. But never about my feelings for you.” 

She smiled softly. “Hmm. You know something?” 

“What?” 

“You’re _made_ for me.” 

“Finally.” He said.

Daisy looked up at him to find him gazing at her. “What?” 

“I’ve turned you into a _dork_. My mission is complete.” He gave her a proud smile.

She smacked him across his chest. “Oh please. You’re still dorkier.” 

He tilted his head and furrowed his brows. And _damn_ , he looked adorable. “Nah. You’re the bigger dork. You may look all tough with your powers and your fighting skills and your strength, but deep down, you’re a softy. _And_ a sap.” 

She narrowed her eyes on him. “When did you read me so well?” 

“Oh, you know. About 50 years ago.” He chuckled. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

Her gaze softened. “Yeah. You’re right. But don’t you _dare_ tell anyone else.” 

He shrugged. “They already know.” 

And he deserved the next smack on his chest. 

They swayed a little more to the next song on his playlist. But all they focused on, was each other. Then, they heard the countdown from their backyard. 

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

The fireworks blasted across the sky, and Daniel watched as Daisy’s face was illuminated with the different colors from outside the window. He inched closer as she leaned in. They met in the middle with a soaring kiss. As they pulled apart, they had that _dorks-in-love_ smile. He paused the song, placed his phone in his back pocket, then cradled her face in his hands, and gave her another kiss. This one’s softer and quicker. Much more domestic. After that, he held her hand in his and the two of them walked out to the backyard. 

“Happy new year!” They exclaimed. 

“Happy new year lovebirds.” Kora greeted. 

They were then pulled into a group hug. And here, with family and friends, wrapped up in warmth, as the sky continued to glow, they both knew that life couldn’t get better than this. That with each other, they’re right where they needed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this song. It suits them so well. I didn't put all the lyrics on here and just chose the ones that fits the two. So, yeah. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! And again, have a happy new year! Hopefully 2021 will be kinder to us all💕


End file.
